Rangers are Different
by Stormbreaker0100
Summary: Halt and Will travel to Middle Earth in the Time of the Lord of the Rings when Frodo goes to the Prancing Pony and meets the ranger Strider. However, two more rangers lye in wait for the Hobbits. rangers are really different. Not all of them are kings.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The squirrel danced across the freshly mown grass in light of the dying sun. It's gray tail swished back and forth gaily. He was content, and he couldn't be any more content than he was now. The sunset the beautiful, the grass was green, and he had plenty of acorns stored up for a hearty meal of acorn mash. But something disturbed that small creature. It was the drum of hooves against the forest floor. With a small noise that could have been discerned as a shriek, the squirrel scampered up the tree and into the nearest hole. Beneath him, men reined up their noble steeds and barked orders to each other. Not harshly though. The squirrel tentatively edged himself out of the hole and watched the group of warriors, for that was who the men were, as they busied themselves making a suitable camp for the rapidly approaching night.

"Halt, please bear in mind that we are not as used to the, ah, comforts of the wilderness," said a noble looking man to a grizzled, rather short looking man. The short ranger raised his eyebrow and said, "You majesty, surely you trained these men to learn to get used to it?" was the reply. King Duncan bowed his head.

"Now now Halt, bear in mind that it was not I who had trained these men, but Sir Rodney."

"I see. So it is his fault, yes?" asked Halt with a hint of amusement in his low voice. King Duncan sighed. "Yes yes Halt. I see your point." He turned away, but turned back.

"Is young Will joining us anytime soon?" he asked. Halt gazed at the low sun and said, "He should be here precisely…" he paused for a moment. "Now!" King Duncan's eyes swept the area, but saw nothing of the young man.

"Halt? Halt?"

"Sure sure! Why not keep repeating the first word twice and then forgetting that Will Treaty is a ranger," said a young voice from behind Duncan. The king jumped and turned to face the young man.

"Your majesty," added Will a little late. Duncan couldn't help but smile. He was a rather jolly man and quite good natured. He did not mind the joke, if it was a joke, at all.

"Nice to see you Will Treaty. I must say I was a little surprised to find you behind me rather than in front," said Duncan.

"Sorry," Will amended. King Duncan waved his hand dismissively. "It does not matter."

"Well, we should help the men make camp," said Will happily, for he was quite happy to be back with his former master. Halt nodded and they moved around the forest for awhile, gathering firewood for the night. Out of the corner of his eye, Will spotted the swish of a grey tail of a squirrel as it dived back into its hole. Will smiled and bent down to pick up a piece of bark. Ouch! Will gasped in pain as he felt something sharp drive into the palm of his hand. Blood welled out of the wound when he withdrew his hand. Will gingerly untangled it out of the ground and raised his eyebrow in surprise. It was an arrow. A while hand was painted on one side of the arrow and the tail feathers were careworn and black. It was made crudely as if it had a one time use only and that was to kill quickly, but not efficiently. Will stumbled back to camp and presented the arrow to Halt for inspection. Will forgot about his wound until Halt noticed it and muttered something about him being to adventurous. Halt brought the arrow up and notched it into his longbow string. He pulled it back and aimed at the nearest tree away from people and fired. There was an explosion, and then there was nothing.


	2. Chapter 1A soft landing, sort of

Chapter 2

Mr. Butterbur's customers hit the deck and rolled under tables as Will and Halt materialized on one of the few massive tables.  
>"Ugh!" groaned Halt softly. He shook his foot out of one of the pint sized glasses of ale. But before Will could comment, he gave a yell and was thrown against a wall.<br>"Ahh!" he let out as his head hit the wall with a sickening crunch. He tried to rise, but found that it made him woozy. A man knelt over him and said, "I wouldn't get up if I were you." Will felt a prickling sensation under his chin and realized the man held a long thin dagger that was biting into his skin like butter.  
>"Take one stab at him and you're a dead man," growled Halt quite menacingly.<br>To Aragorn's surprise, he saw that the hooded man held an arrow ready, and by the look of him, knew how to use it.  
>"Put that away please. There is no need for weapons," he said calmly. Halt snorted under the cowl.<br>"Unlikely," he muttered, but Aragorn's keen ears picked that up.  
>"Pardon," he said mildly. "I didn't catch that." Halt's eyes narrowed. He did not like where this was going.<br>"I said that if you do not let my companion go in thirty seconds, I will put an arrow close to your head and if you do not let go then, I will shoot you in the head. Now let him GO!" But the other man simply cocked his head as if he found this business rather funny.  
>"Time's up!"<br>"But that was NOT thirty seconds."  
>"It is in my book." With that, in one deft movement, Halt let loose his arrow and it arched swiftly and deadly toward Aragorn. Aragorn could feel the wind of it as it whistled by like a ghost. And then, that's when he knew that if provoked, these men could be extremely dangerous, but if friends, could be powerful allies.<br>"I will release your companion with one condition."  
>Halt made a noise in his throat, but said, "Go on."<br>"That you agree to meet in a private place and tell me your story. Where you have come from and how you have come to land here in this very place. But be forewarned: people in these parts do not meddle with rangers like me. I do not take kindly to lies fantasized by others. Are we at an agreement…"  
>"Halt."<br>"Halt, then. Do you agree to my terms?" Aragorn looked at Halt in a way that Will put later as a "Halt Look."  
>Halt stared back for a moment, then inclined his head ever so slightly. Aragorn turned to Will and helped him up.<br>"Are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern? Will nodded, and said, "Just a little surprised. You caught me off guard there." Aragorn smiled.  
>"It's what we rangers do," he said simply. We sure do thought Will ruefully, but not without a hint of humor. He was curious. Who was this raggedly dressed, yet similarly dressed man? Why does he share the same traits as Araluen Rangers? And so, lost in his thoughts, Will followed the two older Rangers. Behind him, he could hear the room's occupants beginning to stir again and go back to their previous activities now that the drama was over. Aragorn opened a door and locked it behind them. Motioning them to be silent, he crept silently over to the curtains and dulled the candles next to the window.<br>"Now it's safe to talk. Mr. Butterbur would ensure that at the least," he said. "Now, to business, why are you here. How did you come? Where from? Please, tell me."  
>"We come from Araluen," said Halt eventually after a moment's silence. "And we are rangers of Araluen."<br>"Araluen? Where is this land you speak of?" asked Aragorn curiously. Will, confused, said, "From, here, we do not know." Aragorn's eyebrows rose at that.  
>"We came by some magical transport," continued, but stopped abruptly at a glare from Halt. "By some unknown means of transport," he amended quickly, hoping Aragorn would not be able to read the silent communication between them, but that was not to be.<br>"You do not believe in magic do you? Just as well then. I will tell you what I know of magic once your tale is over, but I can tell that you are not with the enemy; therefore, I feel as though I can trust the both of you. Before you continue, my name is Aragorn son of Arathorn, Isildur's heir." The two Araluen rangers did not know what quite to say to that, but merely inclined their heads respectfully.  
>"Anyways, we were simply camping at nightfall when I found a strange arrow by the side of the road. It stabbed me in the palm," said Will, holding up a roughly bandaged hand. Aragorn gave a start and said, "What did this arrow look like?" Will and Halt quickly described it for they did not have it. It had been shot before they were transported.<br>Aragorn thought quickly. It had to be an Uru-Khai arrow, and from Saruman's tower. That was NOT good. He arose quickly and said, "Our tales will have to wait, unfortunately. A shame it is really, but now having heard part of your tale, or merely the beginning, we must leave at once."  
>"What?" demanded Halt, irritably?<br>"I fear, that that wound on your companion..."  
>"Will," Will filled in for him.<br>"Will," conceded Aragorn. "Is far more severe than you have come to believe." Aragorn wrenched the bandage off of Will's hand and sighed with concern. The wound was turning a sickly blue and greenish color. Will gave a gasp of surprise.  
>"Does it feel cold there?" asked Aragorn urgently.<br>Now that he mentioned it, it did feel a little chilled.  
>"Just slightly chilled," said Will. "But it's fine." But Aragorn shook his head vigorously in disagreement.<br>"No, Will, it's not. I fear that you have been injected with a poison with no antidote. Your only hope lies with the elves if any at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Rangers are Different

Chapter 2

Frodo Baggins didn't quite know what to say when Strider came back with two more men; one, with a bandaged hand. However, Samwise Gamgee did.

"Three of you!" he cried, leaping to his feet.

"These are new friends of mine, Sam," said Strider patiently.

"I'm still not sure you are," muttered Sam, resignedly sitting down next to Frodo. Frodo glanced at his companion, but said nothing. He secretly disagreed with him, but felt it not was in his place to say so. Still, it would no good to rule out the possibility wholly.

"I am halt," said the other ranger, casting a stern glance at the people who he though of as children even though he stood a little taller.

"Will," the younger man said more cheerfully. He had young, earnest eyes, and looked somewhat careworn. He's seen action Frodo supposed. he did have the air of a ranger, but yet he still a looked different . Both looked different. They were not quite as noble, but still tough as nails nevertheless.

"I am Frodo...Baggins of the Shire. This is Samwise Gamgee, Pippin Took, and Merry Brandybuck. They are of the Shire also."

"Would someone mind telling us what's going on here?" said halt testily.

"You mean, you do not know?" said a very startled Frodo.

"No," said Will with a shake of his head. "We barely know how we got here."

Out of the corner of his eye, halt saw Aragon look heavenward.

"And you wish to come with us?" said Frodo.

"I don't know where else we can go," said WIll. Sam shook his head. Merry and Pippin were quiet, but now chimed in.

"I trust you," said Merry slowly. "I don't know why..."

"I too have that feeling," said Aragorn." "But now we must sleep. Tomorrow, we set out for Rivendell. We will awake early, and make a swift get away." So saying, the hobbits settled down, and soon fell asleep.

"Frodo," said Aragorn. "Why do you not sleep?"

"I just cannot. There is a shadow stealing over my mind."

"You feel the power of the ring."

"Yes."

"Whoa! What ring?" inquired Will. Aragorn was contrite. "Forgive me, I have not explained anything nor helped ease your discomfort." Until he mention it, Will had felt nothing, but now he felt it. He waved Aragorn away.

"it's fine," he said. Aragorn protested, and re-did his bandage. Frodo was silent through out the process, but Halt saw curiosity and dread in his eyes. The hobbit reminded him of Will.

"Ooh!" gasped Will when Strider place an herbal concoction over it.

"Frodo, why don't you explain to our new companions about IT," said Strider quietly. And so Frodo did; starting when Bilbo found the ring, to his 111th birthday party, to felling the Shire, and all the way to Bree. He described the Ring Wraiths quickly, and explained his precarious position. Will and Halt listened with admiration. They were especially interested to know about the little folk. Even more interesting, Halt found it more curious than Will did.

Well, Halt finally found someone more his height though Will humorously. I'll have to bug him about that one later.

"I'm impressed," said Will, then realized how asinine the comment was.

"Do not be yet," said Aragorn. "We have a long way to go yet, and you're injured. Get some sleep. We may have to fly early should trouble arise." Will could not argue with that and settled down at the foot of the bed of the now sleeping Frodo. Then it was dark with just Halt and Strider. Ranger to Ranger.

††††††††††

"You know I'm here don't you? Why we're here," said Halt gruffly. Will may have put his faith in this ranger, but Halt did not. "You didn't even ask us to accompany you. We got dragged along."

"You have not choice if Will is to live," said Strider simply, ignoring Halt's first question, and looking out into the darkness. Halt glared at him. "Nor will you find Rivendell by yourself. It is closely guarded by the elves."

"Elves!" exclaimed Halt derisively. "I don't recall any 'elves' in Araluen."

Strider merely inclined his head respectfully. Then it hit Halt. This land was ancient. Even more ancient than Araluen. Somehow, he had walked into the past. Maybe this Middle Earth was an old land, or a whole new land. It did not matter. But is was ancient, wizened, and beautiful if not for the one Ring.

"None exist in Araluen. Maybe there was some time."

"Maybe," said Strider heavily. "But soon, there will be no more elves in Middle Earth either. They are moving on to the Grey havens." After a pause, Aragorn continued. "I believe you are here because we are in great distress. You have a role to play in achieving are goal to bring Frodo to Rivendell. Will's wound was not by accident," said Strider thoughtfully. "he was meant to be injured. My Lady of the Evenstar summons people in great need. After that, fate rules your lives. Whether we get to Rivendell or not will determine the rest of our lives. My Lady Evenstar will bring you home I think should be pass the test."

"What test?"

"A test of strength and a test of courage. But enough talk of that. Tell me, what do rangers do in you r land?"

"We protect the land and sere the king," began Halt finally beginning be open to the ranger that sat opposite him. Then he explained about the fiefs and the kingdoms bordering Araluen. He spoke of the king, the princess, and Gilan's apprenticeship. Then, he told the tales of Will's travels, enunciating his accomplishments.

"You have done many good deeds," said Strider approvingly. "I can see why Lady Evenstar summoned you. But now, I council rest." halt wanted to stay awake and keep watch with the noble ranger, but Strider shook his head. "No harm will come to any of you. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have already tried. I know these creatures and the land. Rest." The two rangers sized each other up, but Aragorn prevailed.

"I like you Strider," said Halt finally. "But I do not wholly trust you."

"You have been well counseled in caution. For that, I commend you, but my looks mirror yours. We are not easily like men," he chuckled. Halt agreed ruefully.

"Maybe we aren't so different after all."

"We are rangers."

And so one ranger pondered, watching the night like a hawk for the first sign of danger while his new companions were assailed with dreams of Ring Wraiths and home. While outside, the darkness, was drawing ever nearer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thank you for sticking with me even though I was being extremely slow to write. One complication after another! Anyways, I would like to say that I would be switching between both the book and movie because I can't think of an easier way to do this. If you guys don't like that, give me a heads up and I'll see what I can do!**

**~Ringbearer0100 **

It was Will's scream of pain that roused Halt from his light sleep. It was followed by Frodo's own cry of anguish.

"Ring Wraith poison!" spat Strider. "I should have known. I though it was merely an arrow of the orcs."

"You Lady Evenstar does make some interesting sacrifices, but if my apprentice dies, I will personally put an arrow through her, elf or not." A strange light stole into Strider's eyes.

"You will do no such thing," he warned fiercely. "I would rather die before I see her fall; especially, at the hands of a fellow ranger.

"Strider!" cried Frodo. "What must we do now? I feel they are close!" Strider dismissed Halt and attended Will's hand that was chilled as ice.

"Pack your bags. We must fly!" he said. "Will, we must move."

"I'm coming. It just hurt for a second there." Will grabbed his bow and quiver while Halt checked him over like a healer over a patient's body.

"Calm down Halt! I'm absolutely fine!" stated Will flatly.

"At least I'm not Horace," said Halt with a wry smile at the mention of the young burly warrior back in Araluen that was a friend to the both of them. Will chortled softly. He had to smother his laughter when Pippin tripped over Sam's pots, bowling over Halt and causing them to roll across the floor.

"Enough fooling around," said a quite frustrated Strider. "We must go. Sam, go fetch Mr. Butterbur."

††††††

"We shall reach Weathertop by tonight."

It was 10 o'clock by the time the three rangers and four hobbits set out of Bree for Rivendell on foot for the hobbits' ponies were frightened away when the Ring Wraiths came, and could only obtain one pony to carry their packs.

They made their way across country quickly. Halt and Will kept up easily while the hobbits had a much more difficult time, and tired much quicker. They climbed hills, crossed great forests, and tromped through a midge-infested swamp all the while avoiding the servants of Mordor. The time to Weathertop took longer than Strider's prediction, and they were forced to camp on the edge of Midge Swamp, as it became known as amongst the little band. By then, Will's hand was going lip and he began shivering.

"How far are we from Riverdale-?" demanded Halt after Will was settled down.

"Rivendell is still a good march away," said a matter-of-fact Strider.

"As in?"

"A few nights." Halt began glaring saxe knives at him.

"He isn't even fazed!" exclaimed Will in disbelief. Halt's expression was scary enough to cause nobles to cower. Frodo looked at him curiously.

"I am," he said in a hushed whisper. "I am afraid." Will didn't know how to reply.

"I don't want to be afraid."

"What are you afraid of?" asked Will gently, but to him, it seemed to be a rhetorical question.

"The shadow. The ring. Not seeing the Shire again. I fear for myself and mankind and elven-kind alike," said Frodo.

"I'm sorry Frodo," said Will, sitting up.

"You should rest," said Frodo. "Your poor hand must be hurting."

"It's alright. It's nothing but a scratch, see?"

It was a scratch indeed, but pus oozed out of it, and it was a sickly yellow color. It chilled Frodo just looking at it.

"Still," Frodo managed to say. "I think you should rest."

"And what about you?" asked Will. "You barely sleep."

"You don't understand. But yes, let us sleep," said Frodo at last.

††††††

They trekked on, but it wasn't beneath anyone's notice that a stony silence seemed to have developed between Strider and Halt overnight. Unable to bear it any long by midday, Will took Halt scouting.

"Halt, what's wrong?" he asked once they were out of earshot.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" he growled.

"Because you're fidgety as a caged tiger and irritable as a grizzly bear," stated Will firmly. "Or when Horace doesn't get breakfast," he conceded. Halt cracked a smile.

"That bad, huh?" he said. "Okay. I just don't like the fact he's as good as us and-"

"He knows more than we do?" interrupted Will. Halt fixed him with one of (what Horace likes to call) his Halt Stares. Will raised an eyebrow at him innocently.

"And I don't trust him."

"Why not? You were quick enough to trust Erak and he was a Skandian," countered Will.

"I know."

"Look Halt, he's gotten us this far, and if wanted me dead, he could've left my hand and I'd be dying or dead by now. Besides, that One Ring would tempt him to kill those, er…hobbits, before us."

"I have to say, you're probably right," said Halt after a moment.

"Hey Halt?" said Will. "I know you care. Don't worry."

Oh nice to be young and trusting thought Halt.

"Oh Halt?" said Will in a strange voice. His former master was instantly alert.

"It's nice to finally meet some people you height isn't it," joked Will.

"Oh very funny!" snorted Halt. "I'm just teeming with laughter! They're just children!"

"We are not!" exclaimed a rather indignant Merry.

" We…are FULLY GROWN UP HOBBITS!" added Pippin. Will winked at Halt.

"Good luck," he whispered. His mentor gave Will a killer look.

"Just you wait," he muttered under his breath. Will just laughed and melted into the trees, leaving a very angry Halt in a very awkward position.

But by the time they reached Weathertop at nightfall, everyone was in good spirits. However, hoping Halt wouldn't decide to follow through with his threat, Will took care to stay as far away as possible, and contented to sit by Frodo.

They talked long into the night about the horrors of Mordor and the goodness of elves. They sang songs in elvish, and talked more of battles and the ages of Middle Earth.

Will listened with rapt attention. As he passed Sam the water skin, a strange thing happened. His hand went cold and limp. Then pain flared up his arm. With a yell, he fell to his knees. Whispers filled him head and a shadow stole over his thoughts.

"No!" he shouted. Will shot to his feet and ran to the edge of the forest. The whispers were filling the clearing, but no one appeared to hear.

"Will?" said Strider.

"I hear it too," said Frodo fearfully. And then they could all hear it.

The Ring! The Ring! The Ring!

They called to it in their ear-shattering screeches. Then they emerged. They had found them.


End file.
